Grojband: Laney In A Mermaid Tale
by Frozen Princess Grojfan
Summary: Laney has a magical secret! Shes half mermaid! But one day they go to a beach and she doesn't want to go swimming because then Corey would find out her secret and maybe think shes a freak! And he does find out.. But what happens? Will he accept her as a mermaid? Or will he think shes some fish freak? Read and find out! Corney one shot! By me and matsadler.
1. Chapter 1 Corey finds out

One nice bright sunny day on Peacville beach,a group of preteens went out to have fun on the beach.  
>'' Lanes are you coming into the water?'' Corey asked gently grabbing her arm.<br>She said,"Uh,not really Core,I don't like the water much."  
>'' Oh come on Laney!'' said Corey as he firm,ed his grib on her hand more.<br>She said,"No Core,I think I'll stay on the beach to make sand castles."  
>'' Awwh whats up with you! You don't ever seem to like the water!'' Corey said.<br>"Well,I'm afraid of it Core!"she told him.  
>'' Here I'll teach you!'' Corey said as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her near to the water.<br>She said,"Hey,let go Core,this isn't funny!"  
>Laney then got her arm free and sat down on the sand<p>

She thought,"Whew,that was close,if they found out my secret,they'll think I'm a freak!"  
>But unknowing to her she had just said it out loud. '' Lanes what secret? Your not a freak!'' Corey said.<p>

She then said,"Uh,it's nothing!"she said nervously.  
>He then sat down next to her as he said '' Lanes whats wrong? Somthings been troubling you ever since we got here!''<p>

She then said,"There's nothing to worry about Core,really!"  
>Corey then looked at her with puppy eyes. Laney sighed.<p>

She said,"Let's say that I'm not very big on swimming."  
>'' And I'm kinda hate solt water!'' she added.<p>

He said,"Well,is there another reason why you won't swim?"  
>'' Its a secret'' Laney said nervously as she was trying to hold in a blush from how close Corey was to her.<p>

He said,"And why did you say that it would make us think you are a freak,which you aren't?"  
>'' Over reacting I guess!'' Laney said nervously.<p>

He said,"Well,I along with kin and Kon would never think you're a freak,your pretty!"he said and then blushed after what he said.  
>Laney started blushing abit at his comment ''pretty'' and giggled light to herself.<p>

He said,"You okay Lanes,your face is beginning to turn red!"  
>'' Yes I'm fine!'' she said. '' Good then lets swim! I will teach you!'' Corey said.<p>

She said,"But Corey!"  
>Corey grabbed her arm and started dragging her towards the water. As she saw the water her heart started beating.<p>

She struggled to get free of his grip.  
>'' We'll if your so shy to swim we can go over there behind the rocks!'' Corey said as he took her there. Once they we're there and laneys feet almost touching the water.<p>

She thought,"Oh no,I got to get away from the water or else they'll know!"  
>'' Almost there Laney! Don't worry I won't let you drown!'' Corey said calmly.<p>

She said,"Let me go Core!"  
>Then her foot touched the water.<p>

She said,"Oh no!"  
>She quickly dive in and hide behind a rock<p>

She then felt her feet transforming.  
>And hjer hair got let down<br>to long just above her hips.  
>Corey started swimming towards her.<p>

She was then transformed into a mermaid and she then swam for her life.  
>More behind the rock. '' Core! Don't come any closer!''<p>

He said,"Why not Lanes?"  
>'' Please Don't!'' Laney said in a sad tone.<p>

He thought,"I wonder what's her deal,why won't she let me go to her?"  
>He saw her starting to cry and decided to go to her to see what was wrong.<p>

He then went wide eyes at what he saw and thought,"So that's why she didn't want to go into the water,she's a mermaid,she looks beautiful!"  
>But then he thought '' Wait shes a MERMAID?'' '' Yo-ur a mer-ma-i-d!'' Corey said. Laney still kept crying abit and put her head down onto the rock.<p>

She thought,"I knew it,now Corey thinks I'm a freak of nature,now he'll never want to see me again!"


	2. Chapter 2 twins are annoying

Corey went to her and lifted her head.

She looked at him with some tears in her eyes.  
>'' I-und-er sta-nd i-f yo-u hat-e m-e no-w.'' Laney said as she cried more.<p>

He said to her,"No Lanes,I don't hate you,I think that you look amazing like this!"  
>'' But I'm not all human!'' she said starting to tear less.<p>

He said,"Lanes,I said that I and the guys would still not hate you,no matter what you are,even if you are a mermaid!"  
>Corey then wiped her tears away and gave her a hug.<p>

She then said,"You mean that Core?"  
>'' Yes I do Lanes!'' Corey said.<p>

She then felt a smile on her face and hugged back in happiness.  
>Kin and Kon then came around the corner.<br>They both then dropped their ice creams.

Then kin said,"Corey is that a mermaid?!"  
>Laney face palmed herself as she said '' Guys you don't reconise me?''<p>

Them Kon said,"whoa,Laney you're a mermaid,how's that possible?"  
>Kon then said '' Woah I havn't ever seen you with your hair down like that! Wait YOUR A GIRL!''. Laney rolled her eyes.<p>

She said,"Well,duh of course I'm a girl dude!"  
>Kin then said '' And your tail is GREEN! and whats with the green and yellow mini top?''<p>

She said,"Well,it's what happens when I get in the water."she told him.  
>Corey then thought '' Shes just like the disney mermaid princess Ariel! She even had red hair!''<p>

She blushed that corey thought she looked like Ariel of the little mermaid.  
>Kin and Kon smirked as Corey just realised he had said it out loud. Things just became abit awkward for him.<p>

He thought,"nice going saying that out loud Corey!"he thought to himself.  
>Kin the smirked as he said '' Well well well looks like Coreys soft spot for disney princesses if making his crush on Laney harder for him to hide!''. Corey tried to hide his blush from that.<p>

He said,"You have no proof of that!,dude!"  
>Kin fake coughs. and turns away and leaves.<br>Kon just stands there

Kon then says,"Well,I'm gonna go get some Belchies,see you two later!"  
>When Kon left Corey and Laney were left along awkwardly.<p>

He then said,"So,what do you wanna do now Lanes?"  
>'' Why did Kin say that? Do you really like disney princesses?'' Laney said as her tale splashed abit.<p>

He said,"I just can't help it,they look so pretty,like you do!"  
>Laney blushed at his comment.<p>

He then said,"Your face is red again Lanes,you okay?"  
>She just giggled abit to herself as her tale started splashing but this time some of the water hit Corey.<p>

He said,"Whoa,did you do that Lanes?"  
>'' Sorry'' Laney said as she grabbed her tale trying to make it stop moving.<p>

He said,"It's all right Lanes,so what do you wanna do now?"  
>'' I'm not really sure Core! But you honestly don't mind that I'm you know this?'' she said.<p>

He said,"I don't mind that you're a mermaid,I think you look beautiful!"  
>She blushed at that. Corey saw the blush andn slightly blushed back as he smiled at her. All time seemed to stop.<p>

He then gazes into her eyes.

She gaved into his too.

He wondered if she likes him and blushed at the thought.

'' Core whats on your mind?'' she asked sweetly seeing him blush.

He said nervously,"Uh..well,I,uh.."he said nervously.

'' What is it Core? You know you can tell me anything!'' she said abit shyly.

He said,"Well,it's that I ..like you Lanes."he said while blushing.

Laneys mouth widened.

He then looked away from her in embarrassment.

When Corey finally turned his head back she had a smile on her face.

He wondered why she was smiling.

She then put her hands on his as she said '' I like you to Core!''.

He then got a smile on his face and hugged her,wrapping his arms around her.

Laney hugged back.

He felt something behind his back and saw Laney's tail fin behind him.

For a moment he just stared at her.

She stared into his blue eyes with a smile on her face.

All time seemed to stand still.

He then begins to lean in,closing his eyes.

Laney couldn't believe what was happening. But soon found herself leaning in too.

They kept getting closer,and closer,they were getting closer,before their very eyes,and then their lips meet.

About half a minute later they pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

He felt like his whole life just went great for him and his Laney.

Later that day when they we're back in the garage and Laney was back to normal.

Corey and Laney were officially a couple.

She then said,"So Core,should we tell the twins?"

Kin over heard and said '' Tell us what!''

Corey said,"Well,me and Lanes are now boyfriend and girlfriend!"he told them while wrapping an arm around laney.

Laney went red of embassment as the twins just smirked.

Kin said,"Well,well,well,looks like corey and his mermaid girlfriend had a great time alone!"

Laney got abit angery at him and fire started burning in her eyes as she told him '' Say it again! And I'll make you regret it!';'

The twins then ran out of the groj like their lives depended on it,which it did.

Laney then plopped herself down onto the chouch.

Corey then walked to the couch and sat next to Laney.

Laney sighed abit to herself.

Corey said,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah just this is all new!'' she said .

"What's new?"he said.

'' Its just the twins and their constant teasing!''

"Eh,they're probably jealous that I have a mermaid for a girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3 A crazy plan that just WORKED

Corey went to her and lifted her head.

She looked at him with some tears in her eyes.  
>'' I-und-er sta-nd i-f yo-u hat-e m-e no-w.'' Laney said as she cried more.<p>

He said to her,"No Lanes,I don't hate you,I think that you look amazing like this!"  
>'' But I'm not all human!'' she said starting to tear less.<p>

He said,"Lanes,I said that I and the guys would still not hate you,no matter what you are,even if you are a mermaid!"  
>Corey then wiped her tears away and gave her a hug.<p>

She then said,"You mean that Core?"  
>'' Yes I do Lanes!'' Corey said.<p>

She then felt a smile on her face and hugged back in happiness.  
>Kin and Kon then came around the corner.<br>They both then dropped their ice creams.

Then kin said,"Corey is that a mermaid?!"  
>Laney face palmed herself as she said '' Guys you don't reconise me?''<p>

Them Kon said,"whoa,Laney you're a mermaid,how's that possible?"  
>Kon then said '' Woah I havn't ever seen you with your hair down like that! Wait YOUR A GIRL!''. Laney rolled her eyes.<p>

She said,"Well,duh of course I'm a girl dude!"  
>Kin then said '' And your tail is GREEN! and whats with the green and yellow mini top?''<p>

She said,"Well,it's what happens when I get in the water."she told him.  
>Corey then thought '' Shes just like the disney mermaid princess Ariel! She even had red hair!''<p>

She blushed that corey thought she looked like Ariel of the little mermaid.  
>Kin and Kon smirked as Corey just realised he had said it out loud. Things just became abit awkward for him.<p>

He thought,"nice going saying that out loud Corey!"he thought to himself.  
>Kin the smirked as he said '' Well well well looks like Coreys soft spot for disney princesses if making his crush on Laney harder for him to hide!''. Corey tried to hide his blush from that.<p>

He said,"You have no proof of that!,dude!"  
>Kin fake coughs. and turns away and leaves.<br>Kon just stands there

Kon then says,"Well,I'm gonna go get some Belchies,see you two later!"  
>When Kon left Corey and Laney were left along awkwardly.<p>

He then said,"So,what do you wanna do now Lanes?"  
>'' Why did Kin say that? Do you really like disney princesses?'' Laney said as her tale splashed abit.<p>

He said,"I just can't help it,they look so pretty,like you do!"  
>Laney blushed at his comment.<p>

He then said,"Your face is red again Lanes,you okay?"  
>She just giggled abit to herself as her tale started splashing but this time some of the water hit Corey.<p>

He said,"Whoa,did you do that Lanes?"  
>'' Sorry'' Laney said as she grabbed her tale trying to make it stop moving.<p>

He said,"It's all right Lanes,so what do you wanna do now?"  
>'' I'm not really sure Core! But you honestly don't mind that I'm you know this?'' she said.<p>

He said,"I don't mind that you're a mermaid,I think you look beautiful!"  
>She blushed at that. Corey saw the blush andn slightly blushed back as he smiled at her. All time seemed to stop.<p>

He then gazes into her eyes.

She gaved into his too.

He wondered if she likes him and blushed at the thought.

'' Core whats on your mind?'' she asked sweetly seeing him blush.

He said nervously,"Uh..well,I,uh.."he said nervously.

'' What is it Core? You know you can tell me anything!'' she said abit shyly.

He said,"Well,it's that I ..like you Lanes."he said while blushing.

Laneys mouth widened.

He then looked away from her in embarrassment.

When Corey finally turned his head back she had a smile on her face.

He wondered why she was smiling.

She then put her hands on his as she said '' I like you to Core!''.

He then got a smile on his face and hugged her,wrapping his arms around her.

Laney hugged back.

He felt something behind his back and saw Laney's tail fin behind him.

For a moment he just stared at her.

She stared into his blue eyes with a smile on her face.

All time seemed to stand still.

He then begins to lean in,closing his eyes.

Laney couldn't believe what was happening. But soon found herself leaning in too.

They kept getting closer,and closer,they were getting closer,before their very eyes,and then their lips meet.

About half a minute later they pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

He felt like his whole life just went great for him and his Laney.

Later that day when they we're back in the garage and Laney was back to normal.

Corey and Laney were officially a couple.

She then said,"So Core,should we tell the twins?"

Kin over heard and said '' Tell us what!''

Corey said,"Well,me and Lanes are now boyfriend and girlfriend!"he told them while wrapping an arm around laney.

Laney went red of embassment as the twins just smirked.

Kin said,"Well,well,well,looks like corey and his mermaid girlfriend had a great time alone!"

Laney got abit angery at him and fire started burning in her eyes as she told him '' Say it again! And I'll make you regret it!';'

The twins then ran out of the groj like their lives depended on it,which it did.

Laney then plopped herself down onto the chouch.

Corey then walked to the couch and sat next to Laney.

Laney sighed abit to herself.

Corey said,"You okay Lanes?"

'' Yeah just this is all new!'' she said .

"What's new?"he said.

'' Its just the twins and their constant teasing!''

"Eh,they're probably jealous that I have a mermaid for a girlfriend."

Laney giggled abit at his comment.

He then said,"So,when did you know that you're a mermaid?"

Laney then said '' it happened last year. When I ate that magical beard.''

"But,the beard was only to get back timing!"

Laney sighed '' Tell that to the angery metrognomes beard! Why does crazy unexplainable stuff ALWAYS happen to us!''.

He then said,"Calm down Lanes,it's just a question."Corey told his girlfriend.

Laney sighed and calmed down.

"So,Whatcha want to do now Lanes?"asked Corey.

'' I'm not sure!'' she said sighing from boredness as the twins entered.

He then put his arm around Laney with a smile on his face.

Kin then went to them still panting abit. '' NEWS! Paper! Laney Mermaid secret out!''.

They seperate and Laney said,"What?!How'd that get out to everyone?!"

'' Some reporter got pictures from Trina!'' said Kin still panting for air

Laney then went angry and said,"Trina spied on us,oh she's going DOWN!"said a mad Laney.

Kon still panting bit from running back added '' AND ITS ALL OVER THE NEWS! LOOK!'' He said while showing Chaz happening tell the story.

"Good evening Peacville,I'm Chance Happening and I'm here to give you all a crazy secret reveal,a young girl who works in the band known as grojband is secretly a mermaid,that's right,a real live mermaid!"said Chance on the news.

'' And that person is known as Laney Penn!'' he finished.

"This is Chance happening and Buzz Newsworthy's report,good day Peacville!"staid Chance.

Laney started freaking out as the groupies entered.

"Laney,is it true that you're a mermaid,that's so awesome,squeal!"squealed Kate and Allie.

Laney sat back down nd sighed.

"All this because of my sister,man she is a pain!"said Corey.

'' And annoying!'' Laney added.

Kon said,"What are we gonna do guys?!"

Kin then said '' I have NO idea!''

Laney said,"I have one!"she said as she turned her hands into fists.

Corey saw that and went to Laney.

Laney then turned to look at her boyfriend.

Corey grabbed her hands.

She felt her face begin to blush.

'' Laney there must be annother way!''

She said,"How?"

'' I'mk not sure Lanes!'' said Corey.

"Well,maybe if people saw how amazing Laney is when she's a mermaid,they'll think she's awesome and not a freak,if that's what their thinking."said Kin.

'' I don't think I like this!'' said Laney. '' Dont worry I have a crazy plan that just might work!'' said Corey.

Laney said,"So,how does it work Core?"

Laney now awaited Corey new crazy plan that just might work.

"So what's the plan Core?"

'' Yeah whats the plan COREY!'' said Kin.

Kon said,"Hold on guys,let the dude think!"

'' Ok for ONCE I dont have a plan! So my plan is to make a plan!'' said Corey.

All but corey said,"What?!"

Corey sighed.

"So,what do we do core?"

'' Make a plan Lanes!

She said,Wait,why should I make the plan!"

'' I ment does anyone hav a plan?'' Corey asked.

'Wow,Corey can't come up with a plan that just might work,that's the second time it happened!"

KIn then said '' Yes this is strange!''

They all went silent until Laney said something,"Wait,I think I got something!"

'' What is it Lanes?''

"How about we make train go diary and when we get lyrics,we get everyone to go down to the beach and then play the song and to show them I'm harmless,I'll go into the water to show how amazing I am as a mermaid!?"

'' Sounds good!'' said kin.

Corey said,"Whoa Lanes,that's something I would've come up with,great plan!"

'' Thanks Core!'' said Laney.

Kon said,"So,how do we get Trina to go diary?"

'' With Nick Mallory!'' said Corey.

Kin said,"Like make him kiss Trina or Mina?"

'' even hug Mina is enough for Trina to lose it'' said Corey.

"This plan is great,nice thinking Laney!"said Kim.

They then started doing there plan.

Plan making transition...

Corey got Nick as Laney got Mina. Nick today was doing FREE HUGS at a booth.

"Hmmm,Nick Mallory in a booth,hugs free,yay!"said Mina as she to the booth.

Mina then gets a hug from Nick Mallory and Trina then gos dairy.

Corey catches the diary as Trina flew down to the ground,unconscious.

They then appear on stage.

"Hello Peacville,we are Grojband,after we finish our song,we have a little surprise for you all,now let's rock!".

They play there song.

They sang awesome transition...

After they sang...

"Thank you Peacville,now for that surprise I told you all about,Laney,care to do the honors of showing the surprise?"

Laney then entered into the water and turned into a mermaid. someone from the crowed said '' WE ALREADY KNOW WE SAW THE NEWS!''

Corey said to the people,"Well,do you all at least think that she is a good mermaid,she's really beautiful and kind like the mermaid princess Ariel of The Little Mermaid,cept she isn't a princess of a kingdom,now please,what do you think of her now?"

Suddenly mayor Mallow appears and says '' here to greet the mermaid! This nothing really shock or scare Peaceville as stranger things have happen and this isn't the first mermaid!''

Corey said,"Wait,isn't the first mermaid,what does that mean, ?"

'' Seems you don't know! We have quit a phew mermaids in our ocean. But we only see them when Nick Mallory is around!'' mayor Mallow said.

Corey said,"Whoa that's nuts,is this true Nick?"

Nick says '' Nick says Nick Mallory is loved by all.''

They all heard something coming from the ocean and looked to it.

It was Laney swimming onto the shore. She then turned back into a human.

They all said,"Wow!"

Later in Coreys garage..

Laney said,"That plan was awesome,right guys?"

'' Yes and it worked!' said Kin.

Kon said,"That was some wicked thinking Laney!"Kon said as he brought her into a bear hug.

Kon started chocking her abit.

He let go and said,"Sorry."


	4. Chapter 4 The End

Laney then said '' Its ok Kon!''

Corey then said,"Well,guess I am not the only one to come up with a crazy plan that just might work,and I love it!"he said to Laney.

Laney lightly giggled.

Kin then said,"Well,sure was fun guys,but me and Kon have to get back home for dinner,see y'all tomorrow!"

''Bye'' said Corey and Laney.

The twins left and Corey and Laney were in the groj all alone.

'' So what now Core?'' asked Laney as she plopped herself onto the stage

He walked to the couch and sat on it,"Not sure Lanes,maybe whatever you want to do with me?"he asked her.

Laney then made her way and sat down next to Corey. She then said '' I'm really bored!''

He then said,"Well,what do you wanna do Lanes?"

'' I'm not really sure''

He thought,"Wanna go swim at the beach Lanes?"

'' Sure Core!'' said Laney

They then make their way to the beach again and looked out to the seas.

Laney smiled knowing from now on she didn't have to keep her secret a secret

He said,"Why you smiling Lanes?"

'' I'm just happy everything turned out great!''.And from that day on Laney didn't have to hide her secret plus she is Coreys girl friend! THE END,


End file.
